


Christmas Presents

by theinsandoutsofcastiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Multi, NSFW, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-09
Updated: 2016-01-09
Packaged: 2018-05-12 18:01:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5675377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theinsandoutsofcastiel/pseuds/theinsandoutsofcastiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s Christmas time and the boys have a present or two for you!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas Presents

Warnings: Language, smut, threesome, oral, anal

Fic:

“Smells good in here,” Dean comments, making you jump as he walks into the kitchen, Sam right behind him, “Whatcha makin’?”

“Well, it was supposed to be a surprise,” you tell them, crossing your arms, “But since you’re already here, Merry Christmas!” You gesture to the presents you had set up on the table. “Go ahead, open them,” you say, quickly adding, “The pie is almost done.”

“Pie!” Dean exclaims, “Sweetheart, that’s the only present I need!” Both the boys sit down at the table and examine their presents as you pull the pie from the oven. You watch as they tear the paper from the presents.

“Y/N, wow, these are awesome,” Dean says, pulling his new headphones from the box. You heard him say his old pair had broken and figured you’d get him some new ones.

“Thank you Y/N,” Sam adds, “I can’t wait to read these.” He flips open the front cover of the first book in the latest series you had been reading. You’d become obsessed with this series and hoped Sam would like it too.

“You’re welcome,” you tell them.

“Now I feel bad,” Dean says, “We weren’t as thoughtful about what we got you.”

“You guys didn’t have to get me anything,” you tell him, “You saved my life, took me in, gave me a home; what more could a girl ask for?”

“We had a little help,” Sam confesses, “Cas said you might like this.” He holds a bag out towards you, the handles dangling over his index finger.

“Thanks guys,” you say, reaching for the bag. You lean back against the counter.

“Don’t thank us yet,” Dean mumbles. You pull the tissue paper out of the bag and burst out laughing as you see the contents.

“Condoms and lube,” you laugh, “Thanks, but did you bring me a guy to use them with?”

“Two actually,” Sam says, his hand running nervously through his hair.

“Sorry, what?” you question.

“Cas told us that he … uh … heard some things,” Dean says, “About us. Some fantasies you might say.”

“Cas read my mind?” you ask, mortified.

“So you don’t deny it,” Sam says, standing from his chair.

“I, um, well,” you stammer, unsure of how to answer. Sure, you had thought about them before, both of them, but you had no clue that Cas had heard your fantasies, maybe even seen them.

“Cas didn’t really understand what your thoughts meant,” Dean says, standing from his chair as well, “But we did.”

“I’m so sorry,” you say, your cheeks turning red as you place the bag on the counter top.

“Don’t be sorry,” Sam says, moving closer.

“We aren’t,” Dean adds. His hands find their way to your hips and he pulls you away from the counter, turning you to face him.

“You - you’re ok with this?” you question, “Both of you?”

“Absolutely,” Sam says, his body pressed right up against your back.

“From what Cas told us, you have a very dirty mind,” Dean says with a smirk, “I can’t speak for Sam, but you should know that I’ve had similar fantasies about you.” You can’t stop the gasp that escapes your lips as Dean pulls you flush against him, his arousal already evident against your thigh.

“We’ve both thought about having you,” Sam admits, rocking his hips against you. He’s just as hard as Dean is and it makes you moan. They both wanted you as much as you wanted them.

“What exactly did Cas tell you?” you question, swallowing thickly.

“Everything,” Sam whispers in your ear, “Every single little thought you’ve ever had about us.”

“We know exactly what you want,” Dean says, his forehead resting against yours, “All you have to do is say you want it.”

“Fuck,” you whisper.

“That’s what you want isn’t it?” Sam asks, you can hear the smirk in his voice, “Want us to fuck you?”

“Yes,” you moan.

“Come on baby girl,” Dean says, his hands slipping from your hips, “You’ve still got a couple of presents to unwrap.” He walks backwards and his hands find yours, encouraging you to follow him as Sam grabs the bag from the counter.

“How long have you two been planning this?” you question as Dean leads you to your room.

“Far too long,” Sam answers, closing the door as the three of you reach your room. He tosses the bag onto your bed and turns his attention back to you.

“So Sweetheart, where do you want to start?” Dean asks, pulling you to him again. You’re about to answer, but Dean captures your lips with his, kissing you deeply. His hands wander over your body as his tongue slides along your bottom lip.

Dean breaks the kiss and you barely have a moment to think before Sam pulls you to him and kisses you roughly. He draws your bottom lip out between his teeth before pressing his lips to yours. Sam walks you backwards until you run into Dean, trapping you between them again.

You fist your hands into Sam’s shirt as he kisses you, Dean’s lips finding your neck. Dean threads his fingers through your hair, tilting your head to the side to give him better access. “Want you so bad,” Dean groans, his teeth grazing the shell of your ear.

“Are you sure you’re both ok with this?” you ask nervously.

“Absolutely,” Sam answers, “We’ve already talked it over and agreed.”

“We grew up sharing,” Dean adds, “It doesn’t bother us.” He grabs your hips and turns you around, pushing you up against Sam.

“This has to be the best present you’ve ever gotten me,” you laugh.

“You haven’t even gotten to enjoy it yet,” Sam whispers in your ear, his fingers unbuttoning your shirt.

“I have to admit though,” Dean says, his hands undoing your pants, “We were a little selfish when we picked this as our gift. We’re going to enjoy this just as much as you are.”

You can’t help but moan at his promise, your head falling back against Sam’s shoulder. Sam opens your shirt button by button, the cold air raising goosebumps on your skin. Dean’s fingers slip beneath the waistband of your pants and he pulls them down, his hands sliding against your skin as he removes the material.

“I thought you said you guys were my presents, not the other way around,” you note as Sam unhooks your bra and pulls the straps down your arms.

“Your presents, our presents, they’re really one in the same. Like we said, we were selfish,” Dean tells you.

“Then I guess it’s my turn to be selfish,” you say, slipping your hands beneath Dean’s flannel shirt and pushing it from his shoulders. You watch his muscles ripple as he pulls his t-shirt over his head before your hands fly to the button of his jeans. Dean groans as you palm him through his jeans, using your other hand to undo his pants.

Sam grabs your hips and turns you around as Dean pushes his pants and boxers down, leaving him completely naked. Dean pulls you up against him, his hard cock prodding your ass cheek as you frantically work at the buttons of Sam’s shirt. “You’re gonna love this,” Dean promises, rocking his hips against you, “See how hard you make me? I bet you’re dripping wet.”

You moan as Dean kisses the sweet spot behind your ear. Your fingers fumble with the zipper of Sam’s pants before you finally get it open and push them down along with his boxers. As soon as Sam’s cock springs free, you can’t help but laugh at the red silk ribbon tied in a bow around the base of his erect cock. Taking his length in his hand, you move away from Dean to find a silky green ribbon tied around his throbbing cock.

“You guys are ridiculous,” you laugh, taking Dean’s length into your hand as well. Dean groans before answering.

“That’s why you love us,” Dean says with a smirk.

“Sure it is,” you snark, dropping down to your knees.

“Y/N, you don’t have to do that,” Sam says, pushing a strand of hair behind your ear, “This is your present, remember?”

“My presents, your presents, they’re really one in the same,” you say, mimicking Dean’s words. With a wicked smile, you slide your hands down their shafts to where the ribbons are tied. Pulling the ends gently, you untie the bows around their cocks and let the ribbons slip to the floor.

“Fuuuck,” both Sam and Dean hiss as you begin stroking them slowly. You swipe your thumbs over their slits, collecting the precum that’s leaked from them and use it as lube. Their jaws clench and their Adam’s apples bob as your motions get faster and faster. Before long, their hips begin bucking towards your hands, groans and grunts leaving their lips.

Letting your eyes flick up, you notice Sam’s eyes are shut tight, but Dean’s are watching your every movement. Licking your lips, you lean in slowly and kiss Dean’s swollen tip. A groan emanates from deep in his throat as you take his tip between your lips and suck lightly. Dean’s hands find their way to your hair, twisting into it and encouraging you to take more of him in. You do just that, taking as much of him into your mouth as you can and wrapping your hand around the rest.

“Oh fuck,” Dean whispers, his hands fisting in your hair. You bob your head as you continue jerking Sam off. They both throb and twitch as you work them over. You hum around Dean and his hips thrust forward, his cock hitting the back of your throat. “So fucking good,” Dean praises, his head tipping back.

Sam notices what you’re doing and his hand moves to your shoulder, tugging and asking for your attention. “Y/N, please,” Sam groans, fucking your hand hard and fast. Without saying a word, Dean’s hands tighten in your hair, begging you to finish him off before turning to Sam. “Y/N, I need you,” Sam pleads, making you moan around Dean. Sam’s cock twitches in your hand so you squeeze him at the base, making sure he doesn’t cum before you’re ready for him.

“Shit,” Dean moans, “Y/N, I’m close.” His words only make you work harder. Taking only his tip in your mouth, you suck while stroking his shaft. “Y/N, that’s it,” Dean groans, “Oh fuck, Y/N!” Dean’s cock pulses as he spills ribbon after ribbon of cum against your tongue. You hum at the salty taste of him before swallowing him down. His hands fist in your hair as he spills himself into your mouth, his hips slowly becoming still. “Damn, you’re amazing,” Dean praises, his hands running through your hair to straighten it out. It doesn’t do any good.

As soon as Dean’s hands leave your hair, Sam’s hands twist into it, tugging and guiding your lips to his cock. Turning your attention to Sam, you leave a long lick up the underside of his cock, your tongue following the vein. Taking his tips between your lips, you suck hard. You knew he was already ready to cum after having been denied once already.

Using one hand, you stroke his shaft as you suck his tip, his cock throbbing in your hand. “Oh shit,” Sam groans, his hands fisting in your hair as his head tips back. His hips buck forward as his cock twitches, his orgasm nearing. You hum around him and that’s all it takes to spark his orgasm. “Y/N, fuck,” Sam grunts as his cock pulses. The taste of him mingles with the taste of dean and you can’t get enough. Sam runs his hand through your hair as you swallow every last drop of cum he has to give you. “Dean was right,” Sam tells you, “You are amazing.”

Dean reaches down and runs a hand along your shoulder. “Your turn Baby,” he says, gaining your attention. He reaches out a hand, which you gladly take, and he helps you to your feet. As soon as you’re standing, Sam turns you and pulls your body against his so that your back is pressed against his front.

“Come lay down,” Sam encourages as he guides you backward. He lies down on the bed and guides you so that you’re lying above him, your back against his chest. Dean follows you and crawls onto the bed, making his way between your legs. Dean’s lips leave kisses across your abdomen before leaving a trail along the waistband of your panties.

“Dean, please,” you whisper, your hands finding his hair. Dean smirks against your skin before he takes the material between his teeth and pulls it down your body. You gasp and squirm as the cool air hits your dripping pussy.

Sam’s hands wander over your body as Dean settles himself between your legs, pushing them further apart. Sam’s teeth graze your shoulder as Dean leaves kisses and bites marks up and down your thighs. You settle back against Sam, your head lolling against his shoulder as you give in to the sensations they’re creating. One of your hands twists into Sam’s hair while the other stays fisted in Dean’s. Dean continues to tease you, making you wetter and needier as he kisses your thighs. His lips barely brush your clit and your hips buck towards him, but Sam holds you down against him. Sam’s other hand takes one of your breasts, kneading the flesh and rolling the nipple between his fingers.

“So wet for us,” Dean comments with a smirk as he runs two fingers along your slit. You squirm again, but Sam does his best to hold you still. “I wonder how you taste,” Dean muses. He plunges two fingers into you and swirls them around before pulling them right back out.

“Dean,” you complain, but you can’t take your eyes off him as he brings his fingers up to his lips. You watch, transfixed, as Dean sucks his fingers clean and hums around them.

“Just as I thought,” Dean says, “Delicious.” Without hesitation, Dean hooks one of your knees over his shoulder and buries his face between your legs. You gasp and moan as Dean licks and sucks your folds, your attention focused on the sensations he’s creating within you.

Sam begins to get jealous. One of his hands stays splayed across your lower abdomen, the other moves up to cup your cheek, turning your face towards his. He captures your lips and kisses you roughly, demanding the attention he wants. His teeth draw out your bottom lip before kissing you deeply, his tongue exploring your mouth.

Dean pushes two fingers into you, making you moan, Sam swallows the sound hungrily. Your hips buck towards Dean as his fingers curl in a come hither motion, hitting your g-spot with precision. He sucks your clit between his lips as he scissors his fingers. Suddenly, he pulls his fingers from you and replaces them with his tongue. As he swirls his tongue around inside you, his fingers slide back and press against your back entrance.

“Dean,” you moan as he slides his fingers into you using your own juices as lube, stretching you out for what’s to come.

“You’re lucky it’s Dean between your legs instead of me,” Sam mumbles against your lips as he breaks the kiss. His lips move down to your neck, teeth grazing your skin as he makes his way to your shoulder. “Dean will give you everything you want, everything you need,” Sam tells you, “If it were me, I’d tease you. Work you up to the edge of orgasm and then deny you, just like you did me.”

“Sam,” you moan, you can feel him growing hard again. Your hands fist in their hair, pulling them both closer. Sam’s hips rock against you, his cock growing harder and harder against your lower back. His cock is already leaking precum again, pooling against his lower abdomen and making your skin stick to his. Each rock of his hips pushes you closer to Dean. You moan as your stomach twists, knotting and pulling tight.

“Cum for us Y/N,” Dean encourages, his fingers scissoring inside you as he stretches you further, his words sending vibrations straight to your core. Dean’s hips rock against the bed, seeking friction for himself.

“Then we can give you your real present,” Sam promises. The mere thought makes you moan. “That’s it,” Sam encourages as you writhe against him. Your walls flutter around Dean’s tongue, your climax nearing. Dean hums against you and that’s all it takes to spark your orgasm.

“Dean!” you cry out as your orgasm washes over you, your hands fisting in their hair. Your walls clamp down around Dean’s tongue as he works you through your orgasm.

“You taste so good,” Dean mumbles against you as he laps up everything you have to give him. You melt back against Sam as Dean pulls his fingers from you, leaving you completely empty.

“It should be my name you’re screaming,” Sam growls, obviously jealous.

“Make me and I will,” you tease him as Dean makes his way up your body, leaving kisses as he goes. Sam groans deep in his chest as he rocks his hips against you again.

“Come here Baby,” Dean says as he sits up on his knees. He extends a hand to you and pulls you towards him, allowing Sam to reach for the bag that’s off to the side. Dean presses his lips to yours, the kiss gentler and less demanding than Sam’s. The taste of yourself lingers on his tongue; it mingles with the taste of Sam and Dean and you can’t get enough.

Behind you, you hear the rustling of a bag and the sound of a bottle popping open. The next thing you know, Sam’s hands are grasping your hips and guiding you back to him. Dean reaches for the bag and pulls out a condom, opening the package and rolling it over his hard cock.

The tips of Sam’s fingers press against your ass hole, spreading lube around the tight ring of muscle before slipping his fingers into you. “You’re ready for this aren’t you?” Sam asks. You hum and nod. Sam takes this as permission and lines himself up with your back entrance.

“Sam,” you moan as he pulls you down onto him, his cock filling and stretching you. The slight burn you feel soon turns into pleasure as you adjust to his size. Dean crawls above you, his eyes dark with lust. One of his hands cups your cheek as he leans down to kiss you, the other braces himself against the bed. Sam’s hands wander up and down your sides, stopping to hold your hips as he thrusts into you.

Dean swallows the moan that escapes your lips. “Please,” you whisper. Dean smiles against your lips as he lines himself up with your entrance. Your hands move to his back and slide down to his ass, pulling him closer as you encourage him to enter you. Sam rocks his hips at the same time Dean thrusts into you. “Oh fuck,” you moan as they fill you to the brim, “Sam, Dean!”

They set different paces, Sam fast and rough, Dean slow and gentle. The contrast drives you crazy. You reach for both of them, clutching at them as they fuck you senseless. Sam’s fingers dig into the skin of your hips as Dean’s hand explores your body.

“You’re perfect,” Dean whispers, his thrusting becoming faster.

“Better than I even imagined,” Sam adds. He sucks the skin of your neck between his teeth, sure to leave a mark.

Your hands fist into their hair as you rock your hips back and forth between them. The knot in your stomach reforms and your moans grow louder. “You’re amazing,” you moan, “Both of you.” They both smirk against your skin as their thrusting becomes erratic.

“Y/N,” Sam grunts, his cock throbbing inside you. The feeling of him combined with the feeling of Dean moving inside you brings you right to the edge. You’re so close that you can’t hold back any longer.

“Sam! Dean!” you scream as you find your release. Your walls clamp down around them as your orgasm crashes over you. The waves make you shudder between them, your hands fisting in their hair.

“That’s more like it,” Sam grunts, groaning your name loudly as he meets his end. A string of your name coupled with profanity leaves his lips as his cock pulses, spilling himself into the condom.

One final thrust and Dean meets his end as well. “Y/N,” he groans before capturing your lips. His cock pulses as he cums. The kiss only deepens as his orgasm comes to an end.

“Fuck,” Sam whispers as the three of you come down from your mutual highs.

“No kidding Sammy,” Dean laughs, kissing you one last time before he pulls himself from you. Dean rolls off to the side as Sam pulls himself from you. You settle down between them as they prop themselves on their elbows, hovering above you to either side.

“That has to be the best Christmas present I’ve ever gotten,” you laugh, your hands cupping their cheeks.

“Glad you enjoyed it,” Sam says with a smirk as he leans down to kiss you, “But it’s not over yet.” After a moment, you break the kiss and turn your attention to Dean.

“Merry Christmas Baby,” Dean says as you pull him in for a kiss.


End file.
